The multidisciplinary team of pediatric oncology investigators at the Medical College of Virginia win: (1) participate collaboratively with the Pediatric Oncology Group in cooperative research programs to determine the optimal treatment regimens for infants, children and adolescents with leukemia and solid tumors; (2) continue to provide leadership in the treatment of childhood rhabdomyosarcoma through the Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma Study of POG and CCSG; (3) provide leadership in studies of non-rhabdomyosarcoma soft tissue sarcomas, leukemia studies, and bone marrow transplantation; (4) develop and participate in POG pilot studies in childhood cancer; (5) continue an active role in POG administrative activities; (6) collect precise data by highquality performance and adherence to protocol procedures and record-keeping; and (7) participate in modality and disease-oriented subcommittees of POG to develop multidisciplinary studies of therapy for childhood cancer.